Winter's Wonders
by DarknessOfMySoul
Summary: Danny finds Sam...kissing Gregor...all well. Now what? Why, none other than Jack Frost to the rescue. He may even arise feelings in Danny that Danny himself has been trying to hide for so long. And, now, will Jack be there for him? Will anyone? Rated T because I'm paranoid. And, yes, yaoi alert. Boy x Boy, male on male, yada yada yada. Oh, and Mpreg. :3
1. Chapter 1

_How could we get so lost? How could love drift away? When this line we have crossed is taking me a different way...when I see you now, I pray the stars will change, and take away the doubt, and ease the pain of losing what we made...this is falling out of love..._

* * *

**_A/N: I'm seriously all over the place these days. LoL but I watched Rise of the Guardians last night. Let me just say, awesome movie. Also, sorry about the rhymes. I get into moods. _**

**_~Darkness_**

* * *

Sam looked around, feeling her heart pound. It was midnight, the darkest and coldest part of night, especially in winter. She exhaled slowly, hiding in the shadows. There he was, waiting for her, just like he always did. At least he was faithful. Unlike her...who had discovered not only someone else, but someone _better_, in her opinion. She sighed, running past Fenton Works and towards another house down the street.

Gregor had moved in to stay, and she couldn't help herself. He looked so much like Danny's Phantom half, it made her heart race. She looked around, feeling slightly exposed as she approached Gregor's apartment complex.

Sitting outside the front door, in a heavy jacket and green knit hat and scarf combo, was Gregor, his white hair shining in the moonlight. Sam giggled, appraching him slowly. His shadowy form looked up, smiling at her. "Sam." he whispered, standing up.

"Gregor!" She ran to him, wrapping him in a deep embrace and kissing his lips gently.

He pulled back and looked into her eyes, smiling at her sweetly. "You have chose me?" he asked, his accent thick.

"I have chose you." she teased, smiling at him.

He exhaled, seemingly letting all the stress within him out in one single blow. "Thank you." he whispered, sliding a stray piece of her black hair behind her ear.

…

Danny sighed as he watched her run into his arms. He knew it had been too good to be true. Sam loved Gregor, not him. And there was nothing he could do to change that.

He sighed quietly, remaining invisible in the shadows. If she saw him, things could get bad; and he couldn't bear to lose her friendship.

There they were, kissing softly under the moonlight, happier together. Happier than Sam had been with him, if she had even considered it at all. Maybe it was all in his head. Maybe...

A faint whisper caught his ear. He looked around, his green eyes showing through the darkness. "Hello?" he whispered. If he was too loud, Sam would hear him.

A cold breeze encircled him, causing goose bumps to arise, even under his jumpsuit. He looked around, feeling exposed. "Hello?" he whispered again, more in fear than in temper. "Come on, I know you're out here."

But his ghost sense refused to go off, causing confusion and worry. This was not the way things should go, especially in his hurry. He had to get out of here, to stop watching Sam. But geez, he didn't belong back with the fam.

He looked left and looked right before taking off, too bad there was someone writing him off. "Who are you?" Danny asked with a sneeze. "Whoops, 'scuse me."

The boy looked at him, chuckling nervously. "You can't see me, and I'm in a hurry." with that he took to the sky, looking down on young Danny. "But, huh, I wonder how much more prying I can do to put him in a fury."

Danny looked up, watching him go. His confusion was evident, but he refused it to show. Instead he took off, following the boy, wondering how he had noticed the boy at all.

To the left and to the right, the boy flew with vigor, not noticing the child whom had caught his darkened figure.

"Hey you!" Danny yelled, flying beside the other boy.

"Oh dear, oh my." the boy mocked with silent glee. "Just another child who can't see me."

"Why do you keep talking in rhyme?" Danny asked, feeling sublime. "This is odd, and I don't know you. But you can fly, and I'm here to show you, that while it is odd, and cold and dark, I really hope I don't leave my mark."

"What do you mean, me talking in rhyme?" the boy chuckled, evaluating his mind. "You're guilty of it, too." he laughed with a grin. "I wouldn't know why." he faced into the cold wind.

"Oh no." Danny whispered, smacking himself. "Who would do this to me? And why now?" he looked ahead, groaning at the sight. There was Sam, kissing Gregor to her delight.

"Oh I see." the boy mocked, taking notice to what he had seen. "You like her, but she's not your queen." he saw Danny flinch, and chuckled with glee. "Don't worry, I know who is doing this to you and to me." And with that he flew closer to Danny, looking him in the eye and feeling quite unnecessary.

"It better not be Ghost Writer." Danny pouted anxiously.

"Oh no, it's none other than my buddy." the boy looked behind him. "Old Sandy."

"Sandy?" Danny questioned, looking around. "Who, where? And how?"

"Alright, Sandy, turn it off." the boy clapped, feeling quite out of whack.

There was a bright flash and before they knew it, everything was back to normal, though Danny mumbled "Oh screw it."

"That was your fault." the boy chuckled with a grin. "My name is Jack." he held out his hand.

"Hi...Jack." Danny looked at the hand, a question in his eyes. "My name is Danny." he grabbed Jack's hand. "You look familiar."

"Oh, that." Jack brushed it off. "I'm no one important, just the king of all winter." he looked into Danny's eyes and smiled sarcastically. "No one knows me. And no one sees me." he stopped, looking shocked and annoyed. "Then how do you see me?" he mused, flying circles around Danny. "Are you a believer, old boy?" he asked with a grin. "What, you must be at least 15."

"I don't know what you mean." Danny replied nervously, his eyes following Jack. "Are you a ghost?" he mumbled nervously.

"What?" Jack asked, stopping and staring. "I'm not ghost."

"That would explain a few things." Danny bit his thumbnail.

"Do you believe in Jack Frost, dear boy?" Jack asked, feeling quite panicked.

"I don't know." he looked down at Sam and Gregor again. "Why does it matter?"

"Because no one has ever seen me before." Jack answered, looking down at the scene. "Oh them, yeah, they've been at it for a month."

Danny shook subconsciously and looked at Jack. "What do you mean, 'no one has ever seen me before'?" he questioned, crossing his arms.

"No one believes in Jack frost." he shrugged, looking baffled. "I don't know why you do, but it doesn't matter to me." though deep down it did, he wanted to be seen.

Danny rolled his eyes, feeling slightly bemused. "What do you want?"

"To bring winter cheer!" Jack laughed at Danny's face, all down and withdrawn. "What's the matter with that?"

"Nothing." Danny growled. "Except for the fact that you're here, and they're doing that." he directed to Gregor and Sam kissing heavily, feeling pain in his heart, and deep, horrible envy. "But that could never be me, anyway."

"Good." Jack whispered, looking Danny up and down.

"Why is that good?" Danny hissed back, his anger starting to form.

"Because now you're free to move on." Jack shrugged unamusedly. "I had to move on 300 years ago. Now it's your turn."

"But..." Danny looked down again, feeling shot down. "What if I don't want to?"

Jack laid a hand on Danny's shoulder. It actually sent a chill through his body, the way the cold hand touched his already cold flesh. He looked up, meeting Frost's eyes.

"You need to." the boy whispered, seeing the pain in Danny's eyes.

"Do you have a place to stay for the night?" Danny asked awkwardly, looking down, feeling angry, and looking back up in a hurry. "Because you can stay with me, if you want to."

"Hm..." Jack tapped his chin, pretending to think. "If it wouldn't be a bother, I could use a hot coffee." He stopped, his mind started racing. "Although, I don't know what it'll do to me." he replied quickly. "If I start to melt, we might have a problem."

Danny laughed, feeling slightly annoyed. "You won't melt. It's just coffee."

"I hope not." Jack laughed, feeling awkward. "Now, where too?"

"Just follow me." Danny said, directing him towards Fenton Works. "I live over there. And I'm home alone. Mom and Dad are away on a business trip, believe that or not. I wouldn't mind making some coffee, if you like it black."

Jack shrugged, feeling slightly amused. "The more bitter, the more better." he winked, feeling as though his sentence was slightly more awkward than he intended it to be. "After you."

Danny nodded, flying down through the wall. He opened the front door, directing Jack inside. "Here we are." he didn't bother changing back into Fenton. There was no one home to rip him apart 'molecule by molecule.' "Alright..." he turned on the coffee maker and poured in some grinds. "Let's hope I do this right."

The machine started to moan, doing whatever it does to make coffee. Before too long, the black liquid was flowing from the nozzle. He sat down across from Jack, looking slightly confused. "Alright." he inquired. "What's up with you?"

"I don't know what you mean." Jack asked, feeling slightly offended. "I am just never seen." he cleared his throat. "So it surprised me when you saw me, of all people."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny raised an eyebrow and leaned back into his chair.

"You're 15 years old." Jack stated the obvious. "You don't believe in Santa. So why would you believe in me?"

"Well, seeing as how you're a jerk." Danny shot back "It's kinda hard to ignore you."

Jack rolled his eyes. "You attacked me first."

Danny shrugged. "If you say so." the little coffee maker beeped, causing Danny to jump. He didn't realize he had been so out of it. "Oh crud." he jumped out of his chair and ran to the machine, making sure the coffee didn't spill over the top. "Whew." he exhaled, turning the little coffee maker off. He took the pot out from under the nozzle and put it on the counter. Then, he reached up and grabbed two large mugs, also placing them on the counter. He filled them both to the brim with coffee, then walked them over to the table, and set one down in front of Jack. "Enjoy."

Jack looked down at his cup, analyzing the black gunk. _So this is coffee. _He felt slightly disgusted. If he had known that it looked so bad, he wouldn't have accepted Danny's gesture. He picked up the cup and held it to his lips, taking a small swig of the drink.

Danny smiled, taking a drink of his own. "What do you think?"

Jack shuddered in awe. It was so bitter, it made his skin crawl. And that was saying something, since he was always so cold. It took a lot to make him shiver at all. But, he looked up and saw the smile on Danny's face, so he faked one himself and said "Mm...tastes great."

"You think?" Danny looked down into his mug, feeling kind of confused. "I don't think it's the best batch I've ever made." he picked up his cup and took another swig. "I could use some sugar. How about you?"

_Sugar? _Jack thought, looking innocent enough. _Yes please! _"Um...sure." he took a large gulp of the bitter, black substance to make room for the yummy white sweetener. Then he handed the cup over to Danny, who picked it up and walked it back over to the counter.

When he wasn't looking, Jack looked at him, analyzing just how tall, thin, and even muscular he was. It was hard to stop himself, but once he looked, there was no going back. Danny had a nice ass. All shapely and thin. Even it looked muscular, under that tight jumpsuit.

Danny felt the back of his neck prickle with heat. Was Jack watching him? He wondered to himself. That would be awkward, if he was. He looked out of the corner of his eyes, watching Jack watch him with his own fresh curiosity. It was odd enough to have women looking at him, let alone another man. It kind of made him feel...good. He shook his head. _No, Fenton. No. You are not gay, remember? You are _not._ Nor will you ever be. _

But it was hard to tell himself no, when he found himself staring at every guy who walked by. Even Tuck, no matter how awkward. Maybe that was why Sam wanted Gregor, because he was straight and knew who he was?

Danny picked up both cups and walked back to the table, giving Jack his cup and laying a spoon down beside it. "There ya go." he smiled, stirring his own coffee blindly.

"Thanks." Jack felt himself blush. Luckily, there was no way to tell when he was embarrassed or otherwise, because his flesh was just so cold, it had no ability to change color anymore. He mentally shrugged and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth of the coffee burn at his stomach.

"Jack?" Danny asked, watching in alarm. "Are you alright?"

Jack nodded and yawned, feeling himself relax. "Sure...yeah..." his eyes drooped half closed. Before Danny knew it, Jack was on the floor, snoring softly and sucking his thumb.

"Ahaha." Danny chuckled, picking him up. "That's cute." he said in spite of himself. He took Jack up to his own room and smiled, laying him down in his bed and covering him like a child. There was nothing to do now, except go to sleep himself. And the only safe place to do that would be down on the couch. "Nighty night, Jack." he whispered, walking back down the stairs. He turned into Fenton, feeling his own body start to relax. "Come on..." he could feel himself falling. The last thing he remembered was landing on the floor, and being sucked into a dream about Jack.

* * *

**The good, the bad, and the ugly. What do you think so far? Again, sorry about the senseless rhyming. I just...lmao this is what happens when a song writer tries to write a novel. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, guys. My mind has just been wandering. LoL. Plus, I think my jaw might be in the process of locking again, so I have to take care of that for hours at a time. -.- I hope you like this second chapter! **

**~Darkness**

* * *

A shadowy figure with an eerie glow watched through a window as the black-haired boy finally fell. "Excellent." he smiled darkly, feeling pride seep through him. "The little whelp can now be my prize...and as for the other-" he turned around, wringing his hands together. "I could get a king's ransom for him."

From above, a black figure floated down on a just-as-black cloud. "Very good, Skulker." he clapped. "Very good indeed."

Skulker looked up, feeling fear bristle down his spine. "Who's there?" though he tried to stop it, his voice did waver. He brought his right wrist up and activated the gun that was there, bringing it up out of his metallic suit. "I'll shoot!"

An evil laughed sounded overhead. "Be calm, child." the shadow came into the light, becoming a dark, tall man, every feature outstanding as black or gray. "'Name's Pitch." he introduced himself. "Pitch Black." Skulker eyed him, and he clarified. "The _Boogeyman_."

"Oh." Skulker said, straightening up. "If that's all, then I'll just be collecting my prizes-"

Pitch grabbed his shoulder. "I've got a proposition for you."

Skulker turned, stopped in his tracks, and stared into those lifeless eyes. He crossed his metallic arms, causing an uncomfortable cranking noise of metal on metal. "Oh?"

"Give me the one in the sweatshirt. And I'll give you something _better_ in return." he was weighing his words like a snack, venom dripping from his imaginary fangs.

"Something better?" Skulker asked, thinking to himself. "What could be better than the ghost boy and his doppelganger?"

"_This._" Pitch hissed, holding out a small, palm sized box.

"A box?" Skulker asked. "What good is a box?"

Pitch tapped the top with a single finger, and the box began to glow. It floated up, above his hand, and began to grow. With a green flash, it emitted a long, arm-like goo, capturing Skulker and sucking him into the confines of the box itself. "It works wonders." Pitch chuckled maniacally. With that, the box shrank back down to size, and he shoved it in his pocket. "Alright, Frost. Your turn to lose." he chuckled, flying through the walls, into the house.

* * *

"_Danny-" Jack yelled happily, spinning in a warm meadow with a pink rose in his hair. "Dannnnnyyyyy!" _

"_Whut?" he opened his eyes, blinded by the sun only momentarily. _

_Jack ran over to him, and sat on his knees. Danny winced. "Wakey wakey, sleepy head!" he cooed. He crawled up on Danny farther, laying his head against the other boy's chest. _

"_Jack?" Danny's eyes grew wide. "What're you-"_

"_Hehe-" Jack chuckled, his face inches from Danny's. "You'll see."_

"Jack?" Danny whispered, his eyes fluttering. "Jackkkk?" he snored loudly, waking himself up. His eyes flew open, and he looked around. There he was, on the floor where he had fallen the night before. A sharp pain in his lower back told him he was awake, and he moaned as he stood up. "Ow." he panted to himself, the sharp pain crawling up his back.

"Jack?" an unfamiliar voice teased.

Danny looked up, feeling a chill run down his spine. "Who's there?"

"Oh my, we have a believer." the voice cooed. "How interesting."

"Show yourself!" Danny exclaimed, getting into a fighting stance.

"Calm down, child." Pitch laughed, appearing in front of Danny with a dark flash of light. "You don't need to fear me." he smirked.

"I don't _fear_ you." Danny hissed back, clenching his fists.

"Then how can you _see _me?" Pitch hissed back, playing the teen's game.

"Well, you're a big shadow, right there, staring at me. How could I _not _see you?" Danny asked sarcastically, crossing his arms and standing up straighter.

"How very interesting, indeed." Pitch mumbled to himself, rubbing his chin. "Do you believe in the Boogeyman?"

"N-no?" Danny questioned, looking him over. "W-why would I-?"

"See, now that is where you are lying, my boy." Pitch landed his cloud onto the carpeted floor and stepped off. The cloud disintegrated in seconds. "You do believe in the Boogeyman." Danny opened his mouth to say something, but Pitch stopped him. "I know this, because you can see me, and I _am _the Boogeyman."

A shiver went down Danny's spine as he realized just exactly who was in front of him. "Why are you here?" he asked, making angry eyes at the shadow.

"To collect my...ah...son, from you." Pitch lied, his smile bitter sweet.

"You're son?" Danny echoed, feeling slightly confused.

"The one called Jack." Pitch replied smoothly. "I know he spent the night here."

"Oh...of course." Danny's fear played through him like a drum, in which he was hoping the Boogeyman would not hear. "Follow me." he pointed up the stairs, nodded, and started to walk up them. The creaking of the stairs behind him told him that Pitch was following him, and he led the shadow to the hallway. When they were at the top of the steps, Danny flushed. "He's...uh..." he felt his mouth go dry. "Jack's in...my room."

Pitch smirked, noticing the boy's discomfort. "Shall I get him?"

"Yeah...yeah." It was hard to think with the thick soup of awkwardness that hung between him. What did the man think, knowing his son was sleeping in another boy's room? Surely it could not be leaving a hospitable impression, but rather one worthy of awkward questioning later.

Pitch flew passed him and through the wall between Danny's room and the hallway. Danny listened for any sigh of something odd, but, nothing happened. The door opened, and Pitch was dragging Jack out by the arm. Jack's eyes were wide, almost as if he were frozen.

"Thank you, dear boy." Pitch said, dragging Jack by the arm. "I shall not be toying with your dreams in the near future." he promised. Danny shot him a hopeful glance, and he had to swallow the chuckle that threatened to burst out of him. Little did the poor raven-haired boy know, that if Jack felt the same way about him as he did about Jack, then Black would be sending him some very graphic nightmares soon enough, about how poor Jack was being held captive. It would be fun to watch Danny struggle, especially when he would second guess the dreams and believe everything to be alright. It happened all the time. "Farewell." and with that, he flew through the wall, pulling Jack through it behind him.

Danny let out a sigh of relief as he watched them go. It was all too weird that two _imaginary _beings could be seen, let alone by him. He didn't believe in Santa _or _the Easter bunny. So how could he see Jack Frost and the Boogeyman? He shook off the question and walked back downstairs, fixing to make himself some breakfast.

* * *

If Jack looked frozen, it was nothing compared to how he felt. Inside the ice casket which was his body was deep, broiling anger. There was no way Pitch had just _caught _him like this. No way. It was too infuriating to be believable. Yet here he was, paralyzed, in the arms of Pitch Black himself.

Jack wanted to move, but because Pitch had used his own power against him, and with his low body temperature, he was frozen, and he couldn't get out of it. The process of defrosting himself might even be enough to make him human again, and that worried him. He was three hundred years old, and yet, in the body of a 17-year old boy. How would his body react to being 317 years old? If he wasn't frozen stiff, he would have shivered from the fear.

Then, it hit him. The way Danny looked at him as Pitch drug him out. He seemed..._relieved. _Why would he be relieved? _Because Pitch scared him._ Jack chided himself. Of course that was it! Danny didn't despise him! There was no way he disliked him! Maybe found him annoying, but then why did he allow him his own bed? Before long, Jack's head was spinning. Nothing really made sense.

"We're here, Jack." Pitch said, breaking him out of his thoughts. If Jack could look at him, he would have. As if detecting this, Pitch chuckled lightly. "We are in one of my underground domains. And here you will remain, with me, until that boy comes to save you." he chuckled again. "Which, with the dreams I will be sending him, will not take a very long time at all."

Jack felt his anger rising once more. It killed him on the inside, knowing he could do nothing against what would be happening to his new friend. And, what was worse, he didn't know if the dreams Danny would receive would be what truly happened to him, or not. What would Pitch do to him?

* * *

As the day drew on, Danny became increasingly bored. He was home alone, and with no ghost anywhere, he became uneasy. It had become a daily occurrence to at least fight one ghost. And now, there was none to fight. He almost wanted to go into the Ghost Zone to pick a fight with Ember or the Box Ghost.

He was sitting on the couch, staring at the ceiling. There were video games to play, and he had played them for a time, but with neither Sam nor Tucker to play against, he quickly gave up.

"Godddd." he moaned, staring blankly at the ceiling. "There's nothing to _do_." he mumbled to himself. "Oh shit." he whispered, glancing around nervously. "I'm talking to myself."

That's when he got an idea. He sat up straight, smiling thoughtfully, as two rings overtook him, changing him into his ghost self. He turned intangible and flew down to the basement through the floor. "Phantom, meet ghost catcher. Ghost catcher, Phantom." he introduced sarcastically. There was still no way for him to actually split himself the way Vlad could, so he needed to rely on the help of a dangerous object to do it for him. That, of course, made it that much more fun to do so.

"Let's do this." Danny smacked himself. "Still talking to myself!" and with that, he flew through the catcher. There was a bright flash of light, and the two Dannys were separated.

Phantom floated in the air as Fenton fell to the floor with a bang.

"Dude...ow." Fenton rubbed his head as he looked up at Phantom.

"Why have we separated, Fenton?" Phantom asked, landing firmly on the ground, his arms crossed.

"Because, dude!" Fenton stood up, feeling slightly agitated. "I'm, like, totally bored!"

"That is not a reason." Phantom raised an eyebrow.

"Dude, yeah it is." Fenton replied, crossing his arms as well. "Or do you not remember how, like, bored you were?"

"I wanted to-"

"Start a fight." Fenton replied, starting to tap his foot off the floor. "I didn't find that very amusing, dude."

"Would you stop saying 'dude'!" Phantom exclaimed, his hands flinging down by his sides and working into fists.

"Like, no." Fenton smirked. "Why? Does it, like, bother you, _dude_?"

Phantom's cheeks flushed green. "Yes." he felt the agitation flow through his cold form.

"Dude-"

"No more!"

"Fine. _Bro-_"

"You are so useless!" Phantom threw his hands in the air and groaned.

"Well, like-"

"No no." Phantom brought his hands down. One rested on his hip, and the other on his forehead in frustration.

The Fenton Ghost Portal lit up, an eerie green glow emanating from its doors. Neither boy noticed, however, as each was too busy glaring into the eyes of the other.

"Why are you so infuriating?" Phantom asked, letting out a loud exhale that he hadn't realized he had been holding in.

"Why are you so tight-assed?" Fenton shot back, his eyebrows turned down with the anger he was forcing to portray. He didn't like to admit it, but fighting like this with himself was fun. It gave him something to do, and Phantom was fighting with someone. Too bad they didn't catch what was going on before it was too late.

An evil laugh sounded overhead, and the blue ghost sense that Fenton usually possessed escaped only Phantom's lips.

"Who's there!" Phantom yelled, looking around. He didn't see who was with them. "I know you're here!"

The laughter stopped, and the air around them became very still.

"Fenton-?" before Phantom could finish his sentence, he was engulfed by a paralyzing pink light.

"I've got you now." the voice hissed.

"Vlad?" Fenton asked, looking around but not seeing him.

Before anything else could be done, Phantom was sucked up into an invisible thermos. Then, Vlad appeared, floating in the air above Fenton's head. "I have waited a long time for this moment." he chuckled. "Thank you, Daniel. For splitting yourself apart once more." And with that he was gone, engulfed by a circle of pink.

"Not cool, dude." he crossed his arms, feeling a sense of urgency fill him up.

After a brief second, he flashed into action. Knowing he couldn't 'go ghost' as he needed to, he ran and jumped into the Specter Speeder. "Not cool, dude." He hissed out as he started up the machine. Clicking on a green button, the doors to the Ghost Portal opened up. "Let's do this." he pushed the wheel forward, and the Speeder flew straight through the portal doors in a flash.

* * *

"Here we are." Vlad took the lid off of his thermos and placed it in a containment unit. He closed the glass doors and clicked on the release button on the outside.

Phantom flew out of the thermos in a rush of ghostly energy. His fists pounded against the glass in a rush of anger. "LET ME OUT!" he yelled, punching the glass as hard as he could. It didn't so much as crack it.

"Try as you like, you will not be getting out." Vlad smirked.

"What do you want with me, Plasmius?" Phantom hissed, his eyes glowing brightly. "TALK!"

"You shall see." he laughed. "I needed a lab rat. And you, Daniel, are the only ghost copy of Fenton himself who is stable." his knuckles cracked and he pressed a button. Inside Phantom's container, a test tube lowered down to his eye level. "Drink this." Plasmius said simply.

"No." Phantom eyed it.

The goo inside the tube was pink and gooey. It looked quite miserable to be anywhere near. The smell that emanated from it was one of strawberries, though he doubted that was what it tasted like. His mouth began to water.

"Trust me, Daniel." Vlad smirked and glared into his eyes. "You do not want me to turn it into a fog." he sensed the boy's pleasure in smelling it. "It will burn seeping through your flesh."

Phantom crossed his arms and looked away. "I doubt that." deep down, a ball of fear was choking him, making ice pump through his already cold veins.

"Very well." Vlad pressed another button, and the test tube was taken away. "You might want to hold your breath." he hissed, pressing the third and final button.

All around Phantom, a pink mist flowed, covering him. He let out a pained squeal, realizing just what Vlad meant.

"I warned you." he stepped back a few paces, watching with pleasure as Phantom's body absorbed the fog like a vacuum.

"Ow." Phantom clutched his head in his hands. A tension headache had started, and it felt like it was pulling his flesh from his skull cap.

Vlad let out a burst of laughter. Just then, the doors to his own Ghost Portal broke open, Danny _Fenton _flying in with the Specter Speeder. The driver's side door flew open, and he jumped out, fists held in front of his face.

"Not cool, dude!" Fenton yelled, taking a swing at Plasmius.

"Oh please." he ducked out of the way. "You're nothing more than a boy." he shot a pink ray at Fenton and hit him square in the shoulder.

"Ow!" he cried out, falling to his knees.

Vlad approached him, laying a hand on his uninjured shoulder.

Phantom fell to the floor of his container, feeling his eyes swim with tears. "Let him go!" he yelled, the pain all over his body getting worse.

"Why would I do that?" Vlad perked Fenton's face up to look at him. "Maddie, if you please." a hologram of Danny's mom appeared, handing Vlad a test tube similar to the one he had tried to feed Phantom. "Here you go."

Fenton was paralyzed as Vlad dumped the liquid into his open mouth. He gagged as it slithered down his throat.

Vlad threw the test tube aside and smiled, letting Fenton go. "My work here is done."

Fenton fell to the floor, feeling himself drift off into a patch of nothingness.

Vlad kicked his side, making sure the boy was out. Not so much as a sigh escaped his lips. "Good." at the same moment, Phantom's fog treatment was done, all of it having been dissolved into his body. He laid still in the base of the container, out cold as well, the pain having overtaken him. "This is all very good indeed."

Vlad turned and talked to the hologram. "Return them to their single form. And then, take them home. Young Daniel will wake up from this feeling as though it was all a bad dream."

"Yes sweet-ums." the hologram cooed.

"Operation impregnate has been a success."

* * *

**Yeah...I guess I should have warned you that there was a lot to this story. All well. *shrugs* Read, review?**


End file.
